The Silent Devils
by Lilcutie58
Summary: I don't want to give away anything, so if open it up and read it. T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue

* * *

_

_A fox and raccoon stood on a balcony of a large building. The fox's name was Carmelita Fox. She's been chasing Cooper for years when he was a thief, but due to a freak accident, he lost his memory and she was able to make him think he was her partner, Constable Cooper._

_The raccoon's name was Sly Cooper. He comes from a long line of Master Thieves, dating back hundreds of years. During his childhood, his family was attacked by a group of thieves called the Fiendish Five. They were after the Thievius Raccoonous, a book that held the secrets of how his ancestors became Master Thieves. His father did his best to stop them but he was eventually overwhelmed and Sly had to go to an orphanage. This is where he met his lifelong friends, Bentley and Murray. They've been together ever since, starting off from stealing cookies to nabbing jewels. They've suffered some losses starting with Bentley becoming paralyzed from the waist down to Murray quitting the team for awhile, but they've had ups as well. Their team grew with more and more people, starting with Penelope._

_Penelope is a technician just like Bentley, who has a crush on her. Her gadgets have helped the group in the past and will probably aid them in the near-future._

_Two members of the team were very unpredicted. The Panda King was a member of the Fiendish Five who joined the gang after they helped save his daughter, Jing King from General Tsao. Another member of the team was from the Klaww Gang, Dimitri. He joined after he helped him retrieve his grandfather's scuba gear from Blood Bath Bay. Another recruit to the team was Murray's teacher in the Dreaming, The Guru. He used his powers to take control of someone when needed and could ram them into something. Now those days are over... or are they?_

_"Sly? Why did you bring me out here?" Carmelita asked. She was wearing a sparkling black dress and her midnight blue hair was pulled into a ponytail that stood atop her head._

_"Because there's something I have to tell you," Sly answered, looking towards the ground. "Carmelita, I faked amnesia back on Kaine Island." He said._

_Carmelita couldn't believer her ears. Sly lied to her. Wait, maybe he was joking. Maybe he's just trying to trick me into doing something for him. Maybe... he's right. Millions of emotions swirled through her head like a tornado. Anger sadness frustration... all of these and more ran through her head._

_"And why did you do that? Thinking getting on my good side would stop me from chasing you?" She asked, showing no signs of emotion besides her internal feelings._

_"No, that's not it. Everytime we've met it's been the same thing, Thief and cop thief and cop. Right now we're equals." Sly answered._

_Carmelita was now slightly less angry, but her curiosity spiked to unbelievable levels._

_"Alright. So what did you want to tell me?" She asked._

_"Carmelita, I love you. Since the first time I saw you, but I was never able to tell you until now," Sly answered. Carmelita opened her eyes wide as she stared at Sly. Sly reached over and kissed her on the cheek. "But I have to keep up my family's legacy, so if we meet again, we'll be thief and cop," he said, already halfway off the ledge. He then leapt and dashed off across the rooftops of Paris. But unknown to him, Carmelita had a tear running down her cheek and she whispered, "I love you, too".

* * *

_So like it, hate it?

Leave it in a review!


	2. Infiltration

_I don't own Sly Cooper._

_Chapter One_

_Paris, France. 3:56 A.M. 2 months later  
_

A small window opens from outside of the famous Cooper Gang's hideout. Light blue eyes shine amidst the dark and scan the room. Confident that no one was around, it flicks its ear and enters the room. While within range of the moonlight, it revealed itself to be a Siberian Husky. It has three black bangs falling alongside its forehead and a cocky smirk along its white muzzle. It had a small earpiece in its right ear, which had a microphone that was held by its mouth. It wore a black jacket and wore blue baggy jeans.

"The coast is clear," it whispered. The deep, husky voice confirmed that it was a male. Then a large dark gray rhino appears in the window and tries to push through it. Its horn was a dull gray and had a small crack on the side of it. It wore a red shirt and had a tuf of black hair on its head. It finally manages to push through and fell to the floor loudly and snickered.

"Knock it off." The husky hissed quietly. The rhino gets up and dusts himself off.

The husky rolls his eyes and scans the room for anything valuable. He then presses a button on the earpiece and said,"Stew, we're in. Time for the next step?" He asked through the microphone.

A bit of static is heard before a reply comes.

"Roger Scott," a high nasal voice said. But it was definitely a boy. "Just have to hack into the vault's security mainframe. Get to the vault door without making a sound. By the time you get there, I'd have hacked the system for easy entrance." Scott then made his way towards the door and opened it slightly. Checking to make sure no around, he slinks in with the rhino behind him. As they sneak the rhino hits a table and the vase on top starts to hobble.

"Dan, the vase!" Scott hissed. Dan turns around and grabs the vase before it falls. He then puts it back on the stand and gives a sheepish grin. Scott rolls his eyes and maked his way down the hall. Making sure no one heard anything, he signals for Dan to come around.

"And please don't hit anything." Scott whispered. Dan gives an okay sign and sneaks through the hallway... with as much stealth as a buffalo has. He hit two tables, a lamp and the exact same vase he caught, all fell to the ground. Scott smacks his head as Dan looks at the damage and says, "Did I do that?" (1)

"Hey," a voice said from behind a door. "What was that noise?"

Scott grabbed Dan by his horn and hauled him into the other hallway before the door opened and revealed Sly. He looks around for a bit before shrugging and went back to bed. Scott then whacks Dan upside the head.

"Way to go Dan," he hissed.

"I'm a rhino. My prime nature is to break stuff, accidental or not." Dan retorted. They then make their way towards an enormous vault door with a small computer screen on it. On the screen was a black swallow with a tuft of white feathers sticking out of its chest. It wore googles on its head and its wings were crossed over it's chest.

"What the heck happened up there? They could hear you in Rome!" It was the same nasal voice from before.

"Sorry Stew. Dan here isn't exactly the stealthy type," Scott said, pointing at Dan. "Why didn't you come," he asked.

"Oh come on guys, we've been over this. I wouldn't be any help out there, my place is here." Stew said.

"We could use a birdseye view, if you know what I mean," Scott said, crossing his arms. "Stew, you're a bird. You were made to fly, which is why I still don't understand why you're scared of heights." He said, as Stew opened his mouth to argue.

"I don't know why I'm scared. I just... am," Stew said. "Anyways, hold on. I'll open the vault for you," he said, typing on his computer. Scott hears a small clink and the huge door opens up. "Now be careful. And I mean it this time!" The screen then blacks out.

"Come on Dan. Let's see if we can find anything worthwhile in here," Scott said, entering the vault. Dan quickly follows and slams the vault door. Unfortunately, he aroused the whole gang in the process.

Inside the vault, Scott and Dan were taking as much as they could.

"Hey Scott, look at this. Isn't this when we stole the Jewel of Scareb and left the ghost for Cooper and his misfit gang last month?" Dan said, looking at a picture. It showed the Cooper Gang fighting a huge ghost that looked like a genie while three figures were running away.

"Oh yeah. I would kill to see that look on Cooper's face again!" Scott said, snickering. They then make their way deeper into the vault. But as they progressed, it started to get darker.

"Yeesh! I can't see my own hand in front of my face!" Dan commented.

"You're right... what's that sound?"

"What sound?"

__

"That sound!"

__

"Sounds kind of like a-"

"Firework."

_BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM_

"Run for it!" Scott yelled, as fireworks came sizzling out of the walls of the dark room.

"There's a door! Stay on my tail!" Dan yelled. He then charges down the hallway with Scott right behind him. He lowers his head and sends his horn right through the door and yanks it off its hinges, then freed his horn by jerking it out of the barrier. The two then charge into the room.

"We should've known Cooper would convince the Panda King to put some fireworks in here." Scott panted. He then looks over and sees a book inside of a glass dome. He then walks over and reads the title.

"Hey Stew? You got any data on something called, "The Thievius Raccoonous?" Scott asked, through the earpiece.

"You have the Thievius Raccoonous? With that baby, you'll be able to do **all **of Cooper's moves!" Stew exclaimed. Scott then lifts up the dome and swipes the book.

"Never thought I'd say this... but I can't wait to read." Scott said.

"Then you're going have to put that on hold." Scott spins around to find the Cooper Gang guarding the only way out. He looks over and sees Dan rubbing his head near a dent in the wall.

"Uh Stew? We have a problem." Scott said, and got into a fighting stance.

"Hold on, I'm sending her in,"Stew said. They all then hear a whirling noise coming from outside. The next thing everyone knew, a small copter comes in through one of the windows. It was white with blue flames painted on it and gray propellers.

"Grab on guys!" The helicopter then lowers a grapple hook. Scott and Dan run up to the grapple and latched on. The copter than takes off back out the window.

"Oh no you don't! Panda King, take out that copter!" Sly exclaimed. The Panda King then places some rockets in his basket and takes aim. He fires, striking the copter.

"Sorry guys. I'll have to make an emergency landing, you have to outrun them!"

"Don't worry Stew. We'll be fine." Scott said.

"We will?" Dan asked. Before he got a reply, the copter lands a roof and caught on fire. Dan and Scott then take off over the rooftops, hoping to evade the Cooper Gang.

* * *

There it is!

So what do you think?


	3. Rooftop Ruckus

_Chapter Three_

"Come on Dan! Let's split! I would face him if it was just him, but with that ragtag gang of his behind him, we don't have a chance." Scott said, to his straggling companion. Dan might be a muscle man upstairs, but downstairs it's a whole different story.

"I can't feel my legs! We have to have lost them by now!" Dan screamed, heaving with effort. Scott looks behind Dan to find Sly chasing after them on the rooftops and the rest on the streets below. He looks forward again and finds a huge jump in front of them, but a few. He then opens the book and flips through the pages until he reaches something saying, "Ninja spire jump"

"When thou come across a large casem, jump and pivot and thou shall land on tall, stalagmites as light as feather of hawk," he read aloud. "So I guess I jump and pivot. Dan! Knock down that chimney to get across, I'm for to try something." He said. Dan then charges ahead and rams into the chimney, unstabilizing it and it tips over. Dan then runs across.

"I hope this works." Scott said. He then jumps up and pivots while in the air and lands delicately on a high fence post.

"Well I'll be damned. Who would have thought it would actually work?" He asked himself. He then looks behind him to find Cooper and his gang closing in and quickly hops onto the other posts and gets to the other side and starts running with Dan.

"Whoa! Where did that come from?" Dan asked.

"This Thievius Raccoonous is turning out to be a real page turner." Scott said, looking at the book. A firework then whizzes past his head and burns part of his ear. He exclaims in pain and grabs his sizzling ear. Dan then stops and glares at the Panda King.

"Hey! Nobody hurts my buddy! Prepare to fill my wrath," he screamed. He then hops down and charges the Panda King.

"Dan, no!" Scott said, as his enraged friend charged the group. The Panda King lifted his massive paw and cast it aflame and-

_Wham!_

Dan is thrown through the wall of a building, revealing a cheetah holding a phone. "I'll call you back, Dave. I have to call Interpol." She then hangs up and starts to dial Interpol's number. Dan then gets up and charges the Panda King, sending him through a wall. An elderly dog is shown eating soup and seems to pay no heed to the fallen wall or Panda King.

"Dan! Get your butt up here **now**!" Scott yelled, barely fending off Cooper. Cooper swings his cane and hits Dan on the side of his face. Scott falls off the roof and grabs the gutter with both hands, dangling by a thread.

"Look Scott, just hand over the book. You know what I'm capable of with this cane in my hand." Sly said, tossing his cane up and down. Scott then tries to scramble up, but loses his footing and starts to dangle with one hand gripping the gutter.

"Oh yeah," he asked. He then uses his foot and knocks Cooper off his feet, causing him to fall backwards. His cane was sent high into the air and descend straight towards Scott. He then grabs it and uses it to hoist himself up. "What about when the cane's in **my **hand?" He asked. Sly then gets up and tries to land a punch, but Scott deflects it with the cane. He then uses it and trips Cooper again.

"Come on. Your making this almost **too **easy." Scott mocked. His left ear then flicks and he ducks just in time to avoid a helicopter... **Bentley's **helicopter. The copter then deploys a grapple hook and swipes the cane from Scott's hand and into Sly's.

"Thanks Bentley. Now what was that about making this **too **easy?" Sly asked. Him and Scott then began to duke it out again. Down below, Dan was fighting off the Panda King and Murray.

"Cower in the presence of the great Panda King, worm!" The Panda king roared. He then gets an uppercut to the head by none other than Dan's horn and sent sprawling into the nearest wall.

"Dude, just...shut...up! Seriously, how do you people stand this guy?" He screamed. He's then smacked into a wall by none other than "The Murrary".

"Now you will fill the wrath of **The Murray**!" He screamed. Him and Dan then start to charge each other. But right when they were going to crash, the blast from a lightning pistol comes out of nowhere and nearly fries them both.

"Where did **that **come from?" Murray asked. Another comes and almost hits Dan in the head. Then a barrage of ammo comes barreling at the both of them, forcing them both to retreat. Dan then hops on a cart and gets back on the rooftop to reveal none other than Carmelita.

"Oh nuts. I thought it was Inspector Ava." Scott said, appearing on the scene.

"It's nice to see you too, Scott. How about you just return what you stole and turn you and your ragtag gang into Interpol?" Carmelita asked, pointing at him.

"Us, ragtag? The trash is down there in the streets. Plus we haven't stolen anything... yet." Scott said.

"Oh really? Then why were running around the rooftops?" She asked, a hand on her hip.

"Trying to escape Cooper and his group of jokers. He's a little steamed because he **thinks **we stole something from because we're are his biggest rivals in thieving so why not think it was us?" Scott said.

"Sly's here? Where is he, is he hurt?" Carmelita asked, her voice stricken with worry.

"He's down there. But you might want to get a shovel to scrape him off the pavement." Scott said. Carmelita pushes past both of them. They then take off on the rooftops after she charged past.

"Nice distraction Scott. But do you think you could phone in Stew for some much needed assistance?" Dan asked. Scott then presses the button on his earpiece and hears a bit of static before a reply comes.

_Where are you guys? Bentley has found me and I can't hold him off for long! Get over here!_

"Hold on Stew! We're on our way!" Scott said.

"I was wondering where Bentley got to. I just thought he was somewhere with his wheel stuck in a pothole or something." Dan said. They then get to their hideout. It was an old abandoned water tower. It was rusted on the outside, but on the inside it's actually pretty high tech. But now it was riddled with holes of all sizes and looked liked it would topple over with just a gust of wind.

"Whoa. Who knew those two could do so much damage," Scott said. He then heads towards a leg of the tower and kicks it, which caused a ladder to fall down. But as he tries to climb, the rope is cut by a green dart.

"Ah Wheelie! We were wondering where you got to." He said. A green turtle in a wheelchair comes into view.

"Oh nice one, fur face. Why don't you hold still, like a good dog," Bentley said. His wheelchair then deploys a dart launcher. "And take your medicine." He said. He then starts to fire tranquilizers at them. Scott then runs towards a fallen piece of the tower and runs behind it. Dan then quickly follows.

"Stew, do you read us? Stew?" Scott screamed. A loud blast of static, which caused Scott's ears to ring comes before a reply is heard. But it was weak and feeble.

_Guys, is that you? I'm stuck under a pile of rubble... inside the hideout. Help...me _The line then goes dead.

"Dan, we've got to get inside before Stew breathes his last breath. He's trapped under a piece of rubble inside." Dan tilts his head to find Bentley wheeling there way, but his dart launcher was put away.

"Scott, time for the ole' horn throw." Dan said, standing up. Scott then backs up some before charging at him. He hops on Dan's horn and with all of his might, he flings Scott towards the hideout and through one of the holes.

_Inside the tower_

Scott makes it through the hole, but doesn't land with much grace.

"Gotta work on those landings." He said. He then gets up and looks at the current state of the hideout. Their computer was totaled, which meant all of their defenses were shot.

"Damn it! If Cooper shows up, we won't be able to use the defenses now," Scott said, looking at the fried computer screen. "Stew? Can you hear me?" He screamed.

_Scott?_

"Stew!" He said, running towards his fallen comrade. The poor swallow's beak was red from the blood dripping out of his mouth. From his torso down, he was trapped under a pile of rubble. His wings were intact and in one of them was a first-aid kit.

"Hold on Stew! Hold on!" Scott said, grabbing the first-aid kit. He then uses a stray piece of metal and uses it to move enough rubble to get Stew out.

"Can you feel your legs? Are you becoming Bentley?" Scott asked. Stew glares at him.

"No, I am not handicapped. Most of the rocks made a sort of dome over my legs, so they only hurt extremely when I move them." Stew said, as Scott wrapped his legs. Scott then puts one of the wings over his shoulders and helps him towards a hole big enough for them to go through. But as they were prepared to jump out, a firework comes through and almost sizzles Scott's other ear.

"Damn! I was hoping Cooper wouldn't show his ugly mug, but **that **can't even go right." Scott said. They both then hear a loud horn go off from down below. They look down to see Dan in there team car. It was a Jaguar with black paint coloring and white leather seating.

"Hold on Scott! I'm about to try something!" Stew said. He then pushes both of them out of the hole and opens his wings wide with Scott holding onto his neck. They both land into the car and Dan takes off.

"I knew you could fly Stew! I knew-Stew?" Scott stopped his proud rant when he sees Stew gazing at nothing.

"Don't make me do it again." Stew wept. Scott sighs and puts his hands behind his head. But one thing was on his mind when he heard police sirens in the distance...

_**Where would they go?**_

* * *

_R&R!_


End file.
